


Wasn't Expecting That

by dazed_daddario



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Malec, Malec Smut, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazed_daddario/pseuds/dazed_daddario
Summary: Alec Lightwood is finding it increasingly difficult to resist Magnus Bane. And he just can't help but give in when he sees Magnus in his swimming shorts.Or Alec and Magnus having sex in the shower.





	

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Alec said, nerves obvious in his voice. He was rubbing his neck with the palm of his hand, something he always did when he was worried about something.

"It was you who suggested it," Magnus chuckled as he headed into the locker room with Alec in tow. The younger man managed a small laugh as he grabbed a couple of towels from the basket of clean ones placed near the entrance to the showers. He stepped inside the cubicle and turned the shower on, letting the warm water cover his and Magnus' bodies as they pressed against each other, their lips immediately meeting like there was a fire ignited inside them.

Alec could barely take a breath before Magnus' lips attached to his neck, pushing him up against the cold wall of the shower cubicle. His hands locked in the younger man's hair as he flicked his tongue over the sensitive spot on Alec's neck, paying careful attention to every little mark on the skin there. Alec had never done this before with anyone but he felt like a pro as he gently pushed Magnus away a little so he could focus on kissing his exposed collarbone.

"Are you ok?" Magnus asked, knowing he was the older of the two and that Alec was hardly experienced in this department.

"Think I should be asking you that," Alec replied, a wave of confidence coming over him as he continued kissing and sucking the weak spots around Magnus' collarbone. He made the older man whimper quietly in pleasure and Magnus could only moan in response, closing his eyes as he let the pleasure take over his body. He had wanted this for so long; to be intimate with Alec.

As Alec's kisses let up, Magnus started to feel embarrassed when he remembered the pair were both stood shirtless in front of each other. He looked up and down at the younger man's body, admiring his sculpted tummy and the v-line which poked out above the waistband of Alec's swimming trunks. His swimwear hung low around his waist and Magnus subconsciously licked his lips as he tentatively reached out and ghosted his fingers over the little line of hair, which disappeared into Alec's shorts. Alec stood there proudly, watching Magnus intently as the older man worshipped his body like it was the first one he had ever touched.

Alec pressed his finger under Magnus' chin and tilted his head up so they were looking at each other in the eyes. The nerves in Alec's eyes were clear as Magnus leant in and started to kiss Alec passionately. The force made Alec back himself against the wall as he held onto Magnus' hips and pulled their bodies closer together, if that was even possible. He ran his hands down Magnus' sides before settling them on his hips, where he hooked his thumbs into his shorts. Alec used the new position to pull Magnus back in close to him and grinned into the kiss as he felt a slight bulge in Magnus' shorts.

He started to tug at the material, rubbing Magnus through his shorts, making the older man moan out. He moved his hands to place them on top of Alec's, restraining him from going too fast. Magnus wanted this; of course he did - but he didn't want to rush. He wanted to take it slow. As he pulled down Magnus' shorts, Alec admired Magnus' length before taking it in his hand and lightly stroking it. He watched Magnus' face twist and contort as he rubbed his thumb against the tip, exploring how it all felt. He had done this to himself, plenty of times, but there was a different feeling doing it to someone else.

He concentrated on running his hand up and down the whole length to see what Magnus liked the most. Finding the best move for Magnus, Alec concentrated on the base of Magnus' length, repeating his hand movements and earning a series of grunts and moans from the older man. Thank god for the small space they were confined in as it allowed Magnus to prop himself up on the wall incase his knees gave away, which he was pretty sure would happen any time now. Alec used his free hand to support the older man, wrapping it around his waist so he could catch Magnus if he fell. Feeling more secure, Magnus threw his head back against the wall and bucked his hips up, causing Alec to tug a little harder than before.

"Mmm ugh," was all Magnus managed out as he felt himself grow harder with every touch. He was desperate to touch Alec too and hooked his thumbs onto the waistband of Alec's shorts. As he pulled them down, he almost gasped at the sight of Alec's length. It was about average size in length but it was girthier than what Magnus was used to. Alec looked almost impressed with himself as the older man admired his length but his cocky exterior soon faded when Magnus knelt down in front of Alec and pressed his back against the wall.

Taking his two index fingers, Magnus traced them down Alec's hip bones so they ended up just centimetres away from the base of his length before he teasingly moved them back up to the top of his hips again. Magnus repeated this a few times, getting closer and closer until his fingers made contact with the base of Alec's length. He heard the younger man grunt as he ran one finger down the entirety of Alec's length, making his gasp as he lightly tapped the tip, which was already leaking a touch of pre-cum. He moved his lips closer and took a deep breath before he carefully poking his tongue out, and flicked it up and down, tasting Alec. He moved back a bit and blew cold air on the tip, causing Alec to instinctively tangle his hands in Magnus' hair and pull him closer.

"Fuck Magnus," Alec said, breaking the comfortable silence that had surrounded them for the last 10 minutes or so. Magnus just smirked devilishly as he enveloped the tip of Alec's length in his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around the tip. On hearing Alec moan at a particular part of his tongue movement, Magnus repeated that movement until Alec's hands were shaking uncontrollably.

Using Alec's sculpted tummy for support, Magnus pressed his hands against the younger man's body as he took him completely in his mouth. Alec managed to brace himself against the shower wall, crossing his arms behind his head and leaning on his hands and pushing his hips out a little so Magnus had better access. The older man couldn't help but sneak a little look at Alec's face. His eyes were lidded shut and his mouth was parted ever so slightly as moans fell from it again and again.  
Magnus concentrated on pleasing Alec, occasionally taking him out his mouth so he could kiss and lick up and down the shaft. He carefully grabbed Alec's testicles, giving them a light squeeze as he flicked his tongue over the tip of Alec's hard length. Alec particularly loved it when Magnus took him completely in his mouth and let him hit the back of his throat. He looked down and watched intently as Magnus pleasured him, admiring how the older man was using his spare hand to stroke himself and rub his thumb carefully over the tip.

Expletives fell from Alec's mouth as Magnus brought him closer to the edge but he wasn't ready to come yet; he wanted to be fucked. He pulled himself away from Magnus a little and lifted him up so they were at sort of the same height again. Alec locked lips with the older man, smiling into their kiss as he tried best to control his shaking legs.

Without saying any words, Alec managed to tell Magnus what he wanted next. He turned around and crossed his hands above his head, pressing his head against the middle of his hands for support on the wall. He wiggled his bum a little onto Magnus' crotch and felt a pang in his stomach as Magnus' length brushed over his bottom. Magnus raided the shower cupboard for some coconut oil - thank god for this being a country club with pretentious toiletries - and quickly lathered it over his length, which was hard and leaking pre-come. He covered his fingers in the substance and helped Alec bend over a little more so he had better access.  
He hesitantly touched his fingers on Alec's entrance, almost like he was asking permission. When he felt Alec's hips buck back a little, he slipped one finger in, sinking it inside knuckle by knuckle. Having never done this before, Alec was tight and Magnus loved that, taking his time to open the younger man up. Every time Magnus added a finger or tried a particularly different angle, Alec yelped out with a mixture of pain and pleasure.

No matter how many fingers Magnus thrusted in and out of Alec, nothing could prepare him for when the older man pushed the first inch of his length inside him. He grunted loudly, grabbing hold of his own length as he slammed his head against his hand that was braced against the wall.

"Oh god, fuck," he managed out as Magnus slowly sunk himself inside Alec, teasingly inch by inch. When he was all the way inside, he paused for a few moments, letting Alec get used to his size. Alec moaned and grunted as Magnus slowly increased the speed, holding onto Alec's hips for support. Soon, he was thrusting quickly but it was when he went deeper and slower that really drove Alec wild.

As they continued in this slow fashion for a while, Magnus kissed Alec's shoulders and back, worshipping his body as they connected in the most intimate way. Alec couldn't explain how he felt, it was like being opened up in the very best way. He had experimented before with his fingers and really liked it but there was something really special about being fucked by Magnus. When they picked up speed again, the older man used Alec's shoulder for support. He held on and rolled his hips, stretching Alec once more and making a string of moans fall from his mouth.

Inspired, Magnus tried to reach round to grab Alec's length and help him come, knowing he was close himself. He grunted and moaned as the stretch to reach Alec pushed him deeper inside the younger man. Alec grabbed his own length in his hand and started stroking it up and down, focusing on rubbing his thumb on the tip as Magnus instructed.

Able to fully concentrate on the movements of his hips now, Magnus kept moving at a slow but steady pace, kissing the skin of Alec's back as he arched and thrusted with every twist of his hand on his aching length. Just as Magnus was about to release, Alec felt himself come too and almost collapsed on the floor, knees having given way. Magnus took himself in his hand, releasing on Alec's lower back and bottom and breathing heavily at the ecstatic feeling. The younger man turned around, resting against the side of the shower cubicle, his breath fast too.


End file.
